


Son of A God

by Dewdropwifu



Series: Son of a God [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bi Tony (mentioned), F/M, Love Triangles, OOC Bucky too at points, Posted on Tumblr first, Reader Insert, Strange Reader, ooc Loki, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Loki is once again taken back into custody in Asgard, leaving Y/n with a baby and a broken heart. After three years she has moved on, but when Loki resurfaces, will old feelings climb up from the depths of Y/n's heart?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: Son of a God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578262
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is short I'm sorry. Also TW: for mentions of pregnancy.

Y/N rolled over in the bed and curled up to the familiar cool metal arm of the man she loved. He used his flesh hand to run his fingers through her hair. She smiled and hummed. The small apartment was filled with happiness. Ever since the two had confessed their feelings to each other, their lives have been bright.

Bucky had taken over the role of the father figure for her son, Eric. Eric was Loki’s son, he looked very much like his father. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair. He loved his mom and his “Buck-Buck”. His birthday was coming up and Y/N had planned a small party with the team. His Uncle Thor was adamant about teaching him to be a great god, but anything Thor tries to teach him he just walks away.

Thor assured Y/N that Loki would never know about Eric but, Y/N fears that he may let it slip.

“What’s on your mind doll?” Bucky groggily asked.

“Just thinking about Eric,” she smiled

“He’s almost 3 years old,” he grinned very widely “it’s like just yesterday he was born.”

They both thought about the day he was born, Bucky and Y/N had only been together for a month and Bucky was scared out of his mind.

Y/N held Eric in her arms and gazed down at him. Bucky had his arm wrapped around her and was staring at her.

“I love you” he whispered

“I love you too” she looked up and Bucky and kissed him.

“I am hoping they can make a cake look like Steve’s shield…” she laughed

“I’m sure they can, the order came from Tony Stark of all people so it should be fine” He sat up in the bed “ it’s almost 8, we need to get up”

She groaned and rolled over as they both heard sounds coming from the room over.

“Mom, Buck-Buck” A small voice called, “I hungy”

Bucky got up from the bed, “I’ll start breakfast”

She groaned and got up following after him. She stopped by the door that was slightly open and saw her baby boy sitting in his bed looking up at her with his bright blue eyes. Y/N had cut his hair last week but it still seemed to grow even faster. At this moment he mirrored his father. Eric rubbed his eyes and raised his hands for Y/N to take him to the kitchen. She beamed at him and lifted him up. He snuggled into the crevice of her neck, and she could feel him smile. She walked to the kitchen and set him in his booster seat. Eric waved to Bucky as Bucky started making pancakes.

“Tomorrow is your birthday Eric” Bucky chuckled as he saw the boy get visibly excited.

“It’s my Birthday!” He clapped and smiled.

“Not today silly,” Y/N ruffled his hair “who do you want to come to your birthday party?”

“Uncle Thor, Uncle Steve, Tony, everyone!” He shouted.

Y/N heard her phone go off and she ran to get it. Thor’s name was displayed along with his picture. Y/N picked up, “hello?”

“Y/N, we have a problem”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean he’s free?” Bucky asked clearly distressed.  
“Thor said that Odin is forcing him to live on earth with us,” Y/N put her head in her hands. The tv was loud as Eric was watching cartoons, Bucky and Y/N were in the kitchen making sure they had a clear view of him.  
“Okay,” Bucky started pacing, “ what do we do?”  
“We just say he’s your son,” Y/N lifts her head up, “I mean, you basically are his dad. Just because you didn’t help ‘make’ him doesn’t mean that you aren’t his father. He looks up to you and loves you. You are his father figure Bucky, it’s less of a biological thing then it is an emotional thing. You were there when he took his first steps, said his first word, you are always there Bucky. If anything it makes you more of a father than he his”.  
Bucky seized his pacing and took Y/N in his arms, “I love you more than words can express doll, and I love Eric. This is my family,” Bucky took her lips in his own and smiled. They quickly pulled apart when they heard Eric speak.  
“Ew gross,” he held a stuffed horse in his arms and had dark blue pajamas on.  
Y/N quickly scooped him up and peppered him with kisses as the squealed with laughter.  
“Are you ready to go see everyone?” Bucky questioned the little boy as he wrapped his arms around both Y/N and Eric.  
“Yeah!” He grinned  
Bucky grabbed Eric and ran to his room to get him dressed to see the team.

The moment they walked into the elevator Eric started jumping. When they got to the living room Eric shot out of the grasp of his parents and into the waiting arms of his uncle Steve. The rest of the avengers piled into the living room and said their hellos. Thor motioned for both Y/N and Bucky to follow him into the hallway. Once they were alone Thor spoke.  
“I had no idea that Odin would let him go,” Thor started, “I had no plans to tell him of Eric, but I’m afraid that he may know”.  
“How,” Bucky asked through clenched teeth as he grabbed Y/N’s hand.  
“Tony may have let it slip when Loki arrived this morning,” Thor fidgeted with his hands. Thor was not afraid of anything but, the rage of Y/N was a force to not reckon with, especially when it came to Eric.  
“He’s here?” Bucky’s eyes widened as Y/N squeezed his hand harder.  
“Yes, but he’s in the library,” Thor assured the worried pair, “but he may come out at any second”.  
The pair quickly walk back into the living room and sit down beside Steve and Tony.  
“3 years huh,” Tony laughs and throws an arm around Y/N, “I remember changing that kid’s diapers and now maybe I’ll finally be able to let him into my lab”.  
“Nope, nope, nope,” Y/N took Tony’s arm off of her, “ That will happen the day that he picks up Thor’s hammer”.  
Everyone erupts in laughter. Footsteps are heard by Bucky and he stands up.  
“Hello darling, it’s been a long time,” Loki purrs out making Y/N freeze.  
“Loki,” She acknowledges him as he circles her.  
“My my, you have not changed one bit,” he chuckles, “ but what’s this,” he cocks his head to the side as he looks at Bucky, “trying to replace me huh, kitten if you missed me that much you could have written to me instead of finding comfort in whatever random nobody that comes around”.  
Y/N kept her face blank as Eric walked over to her. She picked him up and held him close to her.  
“Momma, I scared,” Eric held on to his mom tightly.  
“And I assume this is my son?” Loki looked at the boy, “ those are definitely my eyes,” a flash of hurt flickered through his eyes.  
“Buck-Buck,” Eric reached for Bucky “dada, help Momma,”  
Bucky quickly walked over and blocked them from Loki, “Loki, me, and Y/N are going to talk this out… Steve watch Eric”.  
“I love you dada and momma” Eric held on to Steve like his life depended on it.  
The walk to the conference room was quiet and Y/N could tell that Loki’s eyes were on her the entire time. Bucky’s jaw remained clenched as he held onto Y/N as she was keeping him sane. Once the door was closed Loki sat in a chair with his legs up on the table.  
“Listen here you inconsiderate piece of sh-” Bucky started but was cut off by Y/N’s hand on his.  
“Loki, he is your son, his name is Eric and he is almost 3 years old. His favorite color is blue and he likes to eat chicken nuggets,” she sighed, “but Bucky is his dad, he sees him as his dad. I don’t mind you being in his life but I have ground rules”.  
“I will obey, on one condition” Y/N nodded, “He is not in here while we speak”.  
“If you think for one fucking minute that I’ll leave her with yo-”  
“Fine,” Bucky’s shocked eyes looked at Y/N, “He won’t hurt me, babe, you can be right outside the door. Okay?”  
Bucky nodded and kissed her cheek.  
“Okay, he’s gone.” She motions for Loki to continue.  
“Y/N,” he drops his tough demeanor, and stands up, “Kitten, I’m so happy that you’re okay,” he reaches for her hand but backs out at last minute. “Its been so hard…without you, the last two years have been hell,” he sighs, “and to come back to you with another man is killing me kitten”.  
“Loki, you’re the one who broke our promise. You are the one who chose to attempt to take over the world.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you were with child?” He finally held her hand  
“Odin forbids me from seeing you,” she slips her hand from his and takes a few steps back.  
“Kitten, I still love you, I’ve missed you so much,” His eyes burned with need and helplessness, “Please give me a chance to redeem myself”.  
“This isn’t what we’re talking about right now,” she turns away, “we’re talking about Eric, your son”.  
“Eric?” He looks up with misty eyes.  
“You shall be on your best behavior and you will not use magic around him at all. You will not be around him without me, Bucky or anyone else apart of the team. If you follow these simple rules I shall allow you to see him”.  
“Okay. I shall do my best, for you and for,” he pauses and cracks a small smile, “Eric”.  
She leads both Loki and Bucky to the living room. She sees Eric coloring and pats him on the back.  
“Baby, can my friend Loki color with you?” She asks him.  
He gazes at Loki and eventually nods his head and the two start coloring.  
The day goes on without any more drama as Loki spends time with Eric. Bucky and Y/N decided to stay at the compound so Eric can see everyone for his birthday. As Bucky puts Eric to sleep, Y/N can not stop thinking about that night.  
The party was in full swing by the time Y/N arrived. Another one of Tony’s parties…Y/N wasn’t too big of a fan of the parties but, she could see all the boys in suits. That was enough of a reason to go to the party. Y/N went and sat at the bar, eyes scanning the crowd. A tall body came and sat beside her.  
“Not much of a party person?” The dark hair Asgardian asked.  
“No, but I do l enjoy seeing the team in fancy clothes,” she looked to him.  
He looked stunning in his black suit. His hair was pulled back in a bun. He motioned for the bartender and ordered two drinks.  
“You know darling, you look quite beautiful in green,” he smirked  
“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she winked.  
“Darling,” he purrs, “ if you keep flirting with me I may get the wrong idea”.  
“What if it’s the right idea,” she raises her eyebrow at him.  
The dress she was wearing almost make the God, buckle at the knees. Green with gold accents, floor-length, open back. Loki couldn’t seem to keep his thoughts pure. The bartender served them their drinks. As they drank them a song started to play. Loki held out his arm, “May I have this dance lady Y/N?”  
The two rushed out to the dance floor as Loki spun her around and pushed himself towards her back, his hands on her waist. The smell of her shampoo invading his senses. She giggled as she spun around so they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hand where her dress opened in the back. He relished in her laughs and in her smile. A slower song started playing and Loki seized this chance. Quickly taking her face in his hands he grinned at her. They both leaned forward so their lips touched.

Y/N was quickly removed from her reminiscing as Bucky put a hand on her shoulder, “Ready for bed doll?”

She nodded and the two went to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Loki sat in the library, not able to sleep. It was already 2 in the morning. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. He kept seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. He also couldn’t get Bucky out of his head, with his dumb jokes and metal arm. He didn’t deserve her, she needed to be treated like a queen, and Loki was going to be her king. No matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n rolled over in the bed, the other half of the bed was cool, signifying that Bucky had left quite a while ago. She sighed, wanting to spend some time in the morning with him. She got up and grabbed her clothes for the day, of course, they had to be blue because it’s Eric’s favorite color. A dark blue sundress with some converse, simple yet pretty. She took a quick shower, changed then proceeded to get ready. By the time she had gotten dressed, Bucky had come back.  
“Hey doll,” he grinned and kissed her cheek.  
“Ew,” she grimaced, “you’re sweaty”.  
“Just got done with a morning workout.”   
“Go shower,” she laughed.  
He gave her a lopsided grin and quickly walked to the bathroom. After Y/N was done getting ready, she went ahead and walked to Eric’s room. He was half asleep but attempting to play with his legos. Tony sat at the other end of the room keeping watch. Y/N nodded to him and Tony headed to the kitchen to make sure breakfast was ready. Eric looked up at his mom and held his arms out to her. She scooped him up and pulled out some clothes for him to wear. As cheesy as it sounds, the small family was all going to wear a deep blue. Eric’s black hair stood out in every direction and his pajamas were twisted around on his body. She sat him on the floor and started to dress him. Once he was fully dressed, he sat on his mom’s lap as she combed his hair, making it less unruly. She brushed his teeth and kissed his cheek. He giggled and laid his head on his mom’s chest, she ran her fingers through his hair. They both heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” Y/N leaned back on the wall behind her.  
Bucky strolled in and sat beside them, “Hey buddy, do you know what day it is?”  
Eric grinned and sat up in Y/N’s lap, “It’s my birthday”.   
“Are you ready to see everyone? Aunt Wanda made pancakes,” Bucky chuckled at the boy’s excitement.  
They all got up and headed to the dining room, to the parent’s surprise, Natasha and Wanda had put up a banner and balloons were all over the room.  
“Happy birthday!” The team cheered, making Eric clap loudly.  
Y/N set him in the dining chair and sat beside him, Bucky right next to her. Pancakes were passed around the table, two smaller pancakes that mirrored cap’s shield were given to the birthday boy. Loki came in a few moments later and the room fell silent. Loki quickly walked over to the pile of presents that the team got Eric. He set a small box on top of the pile and sat beside Thor. The entire table breathed out a breath of relief and resumed their previous conversations. Occasionally Eric even joined in.  
“Okay baby,” Y/N spoke to Eric as she wiped off his face,” You can open one present before your party, which one do you want?”  
She let him hop down from his chair and he walked over to the presents. He picked out one that was nearly half his size, it was obvious that it was from his Uncle Tony. He started tearing at it and eventually opened it. It was no secret that Eric loved his Uncle Steve very much, and his favorite superhero is Captain America. So, of course, Tony decided to make him a small version of Steve’s original shield. Eric jumped up and down with excitement, luckily Tony made it with foam instead of actual metal. Eric rushed to Steve and showed it off, Steve’s eyes had a certain shine in them. Steve always treated Eric like he was his own, Steve constantly played with him, watched tv, sometimes even took naps with him. Steve had a great love for him. Bucky knew it was because Eric and Y/N were his rocks, his reasons to live, and Steve couldn’t ignore that. Even if Eric wasn’t biologically Bucky’s, Eric made Bucky happy, and that’s all that matters.  
The day went normally for most of the team. Bucky and Y/N getting everything ready for Eric’s birthday party. Once it hit six-o'clock, many friends poured in Peter Parker, Dr.Strange, T’Challa, Scott Lang, and even Nick Fury. The present pile seemed to get twice the size it was this morning. Eric ran around happily with a party hat that Tony had put on him, squealing as Peter chased after him. Bucky and the rest of the “beefy bros” stood by a wall, talking about war and such. Y/N sat on the couch looking into her drink. Y/N wanted Eric to stay a baby, so she could take care of him and hold him for as long as humanly possible. She started to tear up, her baby boy is growing up. She felt the familiar cold aura of the ghost of her past. He sat down beside her, very tense. He handed her a tissue, her hands brushed him as she grabbed it from him. She dabbed at her eyes and sighed.  
“He’s very much like you,” she chuckled, “He’s very picky and does not like when attention is not on him”.  
“Just like a prince should be,” Loki cracked a small smile.  
“His hair never seems to stay short when I cut it,” She motions to the boy, who just mindlessly spun around, “He likes when I braid it. He also loves Thor’s cape and the clothes Thor wears”.  
“I may have to get him some traditional Asgardian clothes, He does need to know his family history”.  
“Mama,” Eric ran to Y/N and jumped into her lap, “I want cake.”  
“Alright everyone,” she stood up, “Time for cake”.  
Eric sprinted to the table and jumped up on the chair as his dad lit the candles.   
“Happy birthday to you,” Everyone sang out and Y/N wrapped an arm around her baby boy.   
When the song was finished, everyone dug in. Eric had a small slice of cake and a scoop of ice cream. Fury had managed to get a small piece of icing on his face and luckily Y/N took a picture before he wiped it off. Loki looked on at Y/N and Bucky with tight lips and narrowed eyes.  
That was his life that Bucky was living. Bucky was able to wake up by her side and take care of his son. Loki’s son was calling another man dad. Loki could feel his fistball up. He was the one holding Y/N at night. He saw her smile every day while Loki rotted in a cell. Y/N could have been married to Loki by now, they could have been happy. Loki quickly got up from the table and stepped outside.  
He slowly slid down the wall and sat down, resting his head on his knees, he let out a long sigh. She had his heart and she didn’t even know how much that he yearned for her. How every night he woke up in a cold sweat screaming her name. She didn’t know how many times he attempted to create a vision of her but it never compared to her. His heart ached for her, then he was filled with uncontrollable rage. So much anger that Loki didn’t even notice himself get up and walk back into the room. He only noticed when he felt his fist collide with Bucky’s face and heard the gasps fill the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was back in his old cage, wrist tied behind his back. Bucky and Y/N stood on the side with Steve and Thor.

“What in the actual hell Loki?” Steve yelled.

Bucky wasn’t hurt at all but to punch him out of nowhere was pretty shitty. He did punch Bucky, Thor, and Steve quickly apprehended him and dragged him to his cage.

Loki sighed. He really regretted it. His chances of seeing Eric were in jeopardy. He was just filled with rage. He just couldn’t stop himself from continuing to express his rage. He saw a red flash in front of his eyes. “The killing machine right next to Y/N isn’t fit to take care of my child.”

Bucky clenched his fists, “And you’re fit to take care of a child?”

“At least I can’t immediately turn on the people around me by speaking like what? 12 random words?” Loki smirked as he saw Bucky get visibly angry.

“You tried to take over the world!”

“I can treat her like the queen she is, and what can you do tin man?”

“I can kick your ass”

“Because you know I’m right. She needs someone who can take care of her. Not someone that she has to take care of because he can’t get over something that happened decades ago.”

Bucky lunged at Loki but Steve quickly jumped in to stop him. Steve pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. As he shouted back at Y/N, “Take care of him please.”

“Loki,” Y/N rubbed her temples, “Why on Earth would you do that? Especially at Eric’s birthday party.”

“We could have a great life together Y/N. We could raise Eric the way we want, without the watching eyes of the Avengers.” He pleaded.

Y/N’s body went cold, she could tell that Loki was entering her mind.

The soft grass wrapped around Y/N’s toes as she sat down. She could hear Eric happily laughing. She turned to see the source of the sound. Eric was being chased by his own father. Loki had a huge smile on his face arms held out wide. Eric’s hair was down but the pieces in front of his face were held back in braids. He was in an outfit similar to his father’s signature clothing. Loki dawned something more casual, his long black hair pushed back into the bun that Y/N knew and loved. Y/N looked down at herself, a loose green dress adorned her body. Eric quickly ran to Y/N and jumped into her lap as Loki attacks him with tickles. Eric’s giggles bring a smile onto Y/N’s face. Eric takes off to some flowering bush and starts to look at them. Loki leans back on his hands and looks lovingly at her. He shifts his weight to his hand farthest from her and brings his hand up to her face. She leans into his touch. They smile at each other. A moment of peace emerges between them. Loki leaned his face in and captured his lips in hers. They hear footsteps approach them. Eric stands before them a big smile on his face, holding his hands behind his back. A moment passes and Eric presents Y/N with a bouquet of pink carnations.

“I love you, momma,” He hands her the flowers and throws his arms around his mom.

“I love you too baby,” She grinned at kissed his cheek.

Loki put his arm around both of them, his happiness clearly evident on his face. They stood up and started to walk to a building not to far away from them.

They entered the house and Y/N looked around. Pictures were everywhere, most of Eric but one picture stood out to her. A photo of her and Loki, arms wrapped around each other. Y/N wore a white dress, gold accents. She held a bouquet in one hand. She knew that this was from Loki and Y/N’s wedding. In the background, she could see that it was on Asgard, the gold palace the dead give away. Loki walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Don’t you see,” Loki nuzzled his head into her hair, “This is what was meant to happen.”

Loki pulled her hand and motioned her to follow him. They walked through the halls, more pictures littered the walls. Loki lead her to a room with pastel purple walls, a small crib was in the middle. She looked into it, a baby girl was in it. She slept soundly, a white blanket draped over her body. Y/N looked at Loki surprised. Loki beamed at her.

“Frigga,” He grinned, “Named in her honor.”

The baby smiled in her sleep, dreaming about something amazing surely. Y/N brushed her hand down Frigga’s face. Her hair matched Y/N’s own. She couldn’t be more than 4 months old. She was beautiful, stunning even. She felt her heart swell knowing that Frigga was both her’s and Loki’s. Her eyes welled up with tears. She held her hand out to Loki and he took it in his own. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew this is where she belonged, that this was meant to be. She knew-

A crack was heard throughout the room. Bucky’s metal fist had connected with Loki’s jaw. Thor sighed as he leaned on a wall. Steve rubbed his forehead.

“Sorry,” Steve turned to Y/N, “I thought he had calmed down enough to let him back in.”

She nodded and walked out of the room and walked into the living room, the need to see her baby boy overwhelming. Once she saw him she scooped him up in her arms, deciding that he should open his presents while everyone was calm. She sat him on her lap, pulling some presents toward him.

He opened one after the other. Clothes, toys, movies, more toys, some room decorations, and a tent that his aunt Natasha got him. The last present was Loki’s, the green wrapping paper shining in the light the gold bow on top making it obviously Loki’s. Eric tore the paper off and Y/N looked in the box, a small smile appeared on her face. A note sat at the bottom and Y/N read it, her heart soaring at the words.

The lights of the tower were out. Everyone was asleep, including Eric and Bucky. Y/N tiptoed down to Loki’s cell. She peeked her head in and saw Loki reading while sat on the bed. He hummed an unrecognizable tune, his fingers turned each page. His eyes showed how tired he was. He seemed paler than what Y/N remembered him as. She slowly walked into the room. Loki looked up, his eyes were sunken in. He smiled sadly at her. She walked up to the glass and held her hand up to the glass. He hesitantly walked over and stared into her eyes. He put his hand up to hers, the only thing separating them was the glass. His eyes were filled with sadness. She sighed and looked at her feet.

“Is what you showed me true Loki?”

“Of course my darling,” He breathed out.

“I hate saying this,” she groaned, “But I think I may still have feelings for you Loki.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up with hope.

“But,” She looked up with a stern face, “Bucky does treat me right, he loves me, and I love him. I don’t know what to do, but I can’t betray Bucky like that. He held me through the hard times and he stayed with me through the entire Eric situation. He is basically Eric’s father. I can not hurt him.”

“Darling, have you not seen the way he looks at lady Natasha? He has so much lust in his eyes. You have not heard his thoughts, he wants her way more than he wants you, my lady. He only sees you as a time-passer, as his how do you say, ‘side hoe’. You are his throwaway woman.” By the time he finishes Y/N’s face was flushed with tears.

“You’re lying,” she snatched her hand away from the glass, “You say you love me but you play with my feelings Loki.”

“I am not my kitten,” He stepped away from the glass, “If you think I am, just go up to the roof. Then you shall see that I am telling the truth.”

She ran from the room and sprinted up the stairs. The door of the roof right in front of her, she opened it quietly and peered passed the corner of the wall and fell to her knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N shoved clothes of both her own and of Eric’s into a bag. Tears clouded her vision as she packed what little belongings she kept at the tower. Bucky sat in the corner chair, head in his hands. His heavy ragged breathing was the only sound being made. The yelling match had woken up a few people. Steve was in Eric’s room, presumably talking to him about why his mom and Bucky were yelling. Bucky took a deep breath.  
“I told you,” He picked his head up to look at her dark figure across the room, “I am not, and was not, involved with Natasha.”  
She angrily threw down a shirt she was holding, into her duffle bag. “Then do you want to explain to me why you were telling Natasha that you loved her and that she was the only one for you?” She turned to face him and pointed a finger at him, “I trusted you Bucky, and you go and do this shit.” She sighed and walked back to the closet to grab more clothes. You promised to always watch over me, never hurt me, and what do you go do? You hook up with my best friend. I gave you my everything James.” The mention of his birth name made him visibly flinch. “I sat with you during nightmares and during all the times you almost hurt me. I worried at night that you may go all winter and hurt me, or even hurt Eric. You have spikes, and I can’t believe that I got myself hurt.”  
She heard his heavy footsteps behind her. He softly put his hand on her shoulder. Fearing for her life she gasped loudly, “Friday, tell Tony that we have a code 1917”  
“Y/N,” He sighed and brought his hand down, “I wasn’t telling Natasha that I love her, I was practicing my speech to propose to you.”  
She turned and caught his eyes, seeing only truth in it. He reached into his pocket and brings out a small velvet box, opened it. A ring sat in it, the diamond glistening in the low light. She gasped again and threw her arms around his shoulders. The pair heard the charging of the Iron Man suit. The door caved in and Tony walked in.  
“What happened?” He yelled loudly.  
“We're engaged!” She giggled.  
Tony smiled.“Bucky and I are engaged!” She laughed and kissed Bucky’s cheek.  
Both very much tired, they both fell back in the bed while Tony put Eric back to sleep. She smiled at Bucky and cuddled up on Bucky’s chest, his soft breathing putting her to sleep.   
By the time she wakes up, Bucky is also awake. He looked down at her beaming. Running his metal hand through her hair. She held his other hand, and they spent a good hour in bed together.  
By the time they got up, Eric was up and playing with Steve. When they walked into the living room Eric got up and ran to his mom. She laughed and picked him up swinging him around and playing with him. Bucky started breakfast for the team and his family. Thor strolled in waving Y/N over into the hallway.  
“Okay, so,” Thor paused, “I spoke to Loki last night, and he misses you. He wants to talk to you.”  
“No, not now.” Y/N firmly stated, dismissing Loki’s request.  
“He won’t cooperate with me unless he talks to you.” Thor pleaded with her.  
Y/N pondered over it, ‘what would be the worst that can happen? Well, he could to the mind thing again and keep talking to you about your feelings for him. Or he coul-’  
“Y/N? Please?” Thor put a hand on her shoulder awaking her from her thoughts.  
She nodded at him, Thor’s face dissolved into relief. He led her to Loki’s chambers.  
Once Bucky heard Y/N leave he pulled out his phone to text Natasha.  
‘So my proposal didn’t go as planned but, we’re engaged now’  
He turned to flip the pancakes and sighed when his phone dinged.  
‘ Great job, брат.’  
‘Nat….thanks for the help’  
‘You’re welcome, go live a happy life with your love and your son’  
Bucky smiled and continued with breakfast. Knowing that whatever the future holds, he can do it, as long as Y/N was by his side.  
Y/N hesitantly walked into the room that held Loki’s “jail”. He sat in the corner, his hair in a big balled mess, the circles under his eyes extremely prominent. He rubbed his face, then shook his head. Trying to shimmy thoughts out of his head. His eyes made contact with hers.   
“Loki,” She started, “You were wrong.”  
His eyes fill with anxiety, “I was so sure.”  
“And, Bucky and I are engaged.” She saw Loki glance down at her left hand, the diamond reflecting in Loki’s eyes.  
Loki shook his head, “No, no,” He stood up and started pacing. “No, you’re mine! I love you more than him. You were supposed to be my queen, you and I were going to rule. I can’t lose you again.” Loki leaned on the glass.  
“Loki, I don’t know how you did it but I woke up from whatever spell you put on me last night. Bucky is my love, he is the one for me.”  
“You belong to me! Understand?” Loki’s hand flew up and Y/N could feel pressure being put onto her throat. “You are mine to own, You can’t leave me, you shall not live without me.” His teeth started to grind against each other. She felt herself get lightheaded as she dropped to the floor.   
She harshly sucked in breaths, the grass around Loki shattered as he stepped out of the cell. He took her face aggressively in his hands, connecting his lips to hers, her mind went hazy. She felt him pick her up bridal style. She nearly fainted when she felt his arms around her. She felt an overwhelming feeling of love towards the young god.   
Loki stealthily avoided all the other Avengers on his way to the roof. He smirked when he felt her fall asleep on him. Loki raised his arm and crossed over to a planet that he knew they wouldn’t be bothered, by the Avengers nor Y/N’s now ex-fiance. He materialized a note for dear old Bucky that sat on Y/N’s side on the bed. Her handwriting somehow exact.  
Bucky walked around the tower looking for Y/N, she had left the kitchen awhile ago. He stepped into the warm aura of their bedroom.  
“Y/N?” He walked by the bed, double-taking when he saw a note with his name on it.  
‘Dear James,  
I realized that you are not the one for me, you are not fit to be Eric’s dad. I never loved you, who could ever love you? I won’t miss you, nobody would. All you do is whine and worry about yourself. We couldn’t keep up that facade forever. You’re a disappointment, a monster, I wish I had never met you. Thanks for nothing,  
Y/N.


	6. Chapter 6

The grass cushioned Y/N’s head as she felt a pounding in her head, she groaned and opened her eyes. The bright light blinding her, she rolled over and felt a jacket being placed on her body.   
“Don’t move too quickly dear,” The voice beside her said, “You’ll hurt your head, my love.”  
She slowly opened her eyes to look at the raven-haired man next to her. His blue eyes showed only love towards the woman he had his eyes on.  
“Where, where am I?” She looked around at her lover, “Loki what happened?”  
He grabbed her hand and held it close to him, “Well, Thor had let us stay at the tower with our son, and Bucky was jealous of our love so he lashed out. He pushed you into a wall, and you hit your head, I assume that you have a slight twinge of amnesia. I grabbed you before he could hurt you anymore. I didn’t have time to grab Eric, The avengers have him.”  
She sat up and leaned onto his arm, “My love, we must save our son.”  
Meanwhile, at the Avenger’s Tower, Bucky was losing his damn mind. He was holed up in the training room, driving punching bag, after punching bag, down to the ground. A pile of sand had formed at Bucky’s feet. Sweat mixed with his tears and no one knew which was which. Sometimes when Steve or Natasha would check on him, they would hear him scream. Many different things were said, but one that occurred most often was, “please come back.”  
The rest of the Avengers sat in a meeting room, circled around a table. Natasha flipped back and forth from watching Eric to checking on Bucky, to the meeting room. In the middle of the table sat Y/N’s note. Her engagement ring sat neatly beside it. No one said anything for fear of what they thought may be true. ‘Y/N Laufeyson’ stuck out to them like a sore thumb. Thor couldn’t wrap his head around it. Tony’s face was buried in his third scotch, Clint’s head stayed on the table, and Wanda zoned in on one spot on the wall beside her. Thor’s pacing didn’t ease any of the other’s nerves, they were all broken out of their thoughts as Friday spoke, “Mr. Stark, I searched everything I could on Earth, and I cannot find any trace of Miss Y/N nor Mr. Loki.”  
The whole room froze, Thor threw his arm at the wall leaving a hole in it, then proceeded to walk out of the room. The worst that could have happened….happened.  
It took Bucky 3 hours to finally go through all the punching bags in the tower. He sat in the middle of the floor, curled into a ball. Steve sat next to him, with his hand on Bucky’s metal arm.   
“I don’t understand Steve, everything was okay. We were okay,” He took a shaky breath in, “Maybe, in the end, I was meant to be alone.”  
Steve stared at the man before him, “ This is not the James Barnes I know,” he stood up and brought Bucky to his feet. “Where is the man that charmed an entire staff of waitresses so that we could get a meal for free. Where is the man that fought off tons of losers for his scrawny best friend? Where is the man who knew that he could get any girl he wanted no matter what it took? Because I need that man back, right now. I need The Bucky Barnes I grew up with to get out there, find his girl, and kick a god’s ass.”  
Bucky cracked a tiny smile at his best friend, he was filled with a wave of pride. He strode out of the gym and to get ready to get his dame back.  
Y/n sat beside Loki, holding his hand. An unusual feeling consumed her, she didn’t feel right. She felt as though something was out of place.  
“When are we going to go get Eric back?” she looked up at Loki.  
“As soon as we can my love.” He cracked a small smile at her.   
“Loki! Get your ass over here!” Thor’s voice boomed from behind them. “How dare you take Lady Y/N from Barnes, Just because she loves someone else does not mean that you can ruin a family.”  
“What is he talking about Loki?” Y/N jerks her hand from his to look at Thor.  
“He took you from the Avengers tower, he took you from Bucky. I don’t know what story he told you but it’s wrong.”  
“Brother, turn around now and go back,” Loki slowly stood up, pulling out his daggers from behind him.  
“Bucky and Eric need you Y/n, come back with me,” He held out his hand to her, and that's when Loki charged at him.  
Bucky was packing up when Tony burst into the room.  
“Thor tracked them down, he’s going to attempt to bring them back.”  
Bucky stood straight up, “is she okay?”  
“She’s not hurt, but he said that Loki has erased and replaced a good part of her memories. He isn’t sure what memories, but he’s sure that they've been manipulated.”  
Bucky’s eyes glazed over, he seemingly wasn’t mentally there. Tony sighed looking at him, everyone on the team knew how much Y/N meant to Bucky. Tony never spoke about how he viewed her as a sister. He never spoke about how long they’ve known each other. He never spoke about how they met or how they came to be so close, but that never mattered to anyone. Before she meant anything to Bucky, she meant something to Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/n sat on the lab table as Bruce and Tony pondered on what to do. Bucky sat outside with his head in his hands. Y/N sat in her own little world as she tried to make sense of everything. Loki was back in a new cell made for him by his brother. Staring at the ceiling, he craved to see her. 

“Why couldn’t you just let her be happy,” Thor looked to Loki.

“She was meant to be with me,” Loki’s voice was soft and quiet, “I love her, Barnes can’t love her as much as I do.”

“She’s Bucky’s rock as much as she is yours.” Thor hated to see his brother in this pain.

“Not just mine and Barnes’, she’s Stark’s also.” Loki sat up.

Thor sighed, he heard the story before, Y/n saved Tony from himself, that’s how she was a back-up for the Avengers. 

_ Tony groaned as the sunlight hit his face, his new secretary was in his home. Y/n L/n, a beautiful girl that Tony wouldn’t mind dating, but alas, she wasn’t interested. He rolled away from the window attempting to escape the light. _

_ “Mr.Stark,” Y/N’s sweet voice drifted from across the room, “You need to wake up.” _

_ “If you’re not half-dressed and we didn’t do anything last night, then I don’t want to get up”. _

_ “I am very much dressed and the only thing that happened last night was that I had to drag you to your room after you tried to fight a statue.” _

_ “Did I win?” _

_ “No” _

_ He got dressed and slid into the car alongside Y/n. She handed him a coffee, made just the way he liked it. He put his sunglasses on to hide his sleepy features until he fully woke up. Y/N and Tony had slowly become friends after she got the job as his secretary. Tony was in the middle of one of his self-destructive binges. He had spent the last week throwing parties for no reason. _

_ “Mr.Stark, you have a meeting at 5 and a press conference at 12, but now you have a breakfast meeting with the chairman o-” _

_ “Cancel it, cancel it all” _

_ “Mr. Stark we can’t jus-” _

_ “Ms. L/N, please” _

_ “Yes, sir” _

_ Tony sat his coffee down in the cup holder and quickly fell asleep. Y/n smiled at the millionaire who seemed to shrink as he slept beside her.  _

_ “Excuse me, can we reroute,” She told the driver the address as she pulled out her phone to clear Tony’s schedule. _

_ Tony awoke with a start, the breaking car ripping him from his dreams. He looked up at Y/N. _

_ “We’re in a small town right outside of new york, would you like to go eat at a small diner down the street?” _

_ “That sounds nice.” Tony smiled at her. _

_ They walked into the diner, the smells of burgers and fries filling his nose. The sleazy waitress perked up as she laid eyes on Tony. _

_ “Hi! Booth or table?” _

_ “Booth” _

_ “Right this way!” she swung her hips very noticeably as she led them to the corner of the room. “I’ll be right back to take your order”. _

_ “Oh looks like our waitress likes you”. _

_ “She reeks of fake,” _

_ “Need me to do the thing?” _

_ “Yeah sure”. _

_ The waitress walked back to the table with her notepad, and Y/n grabbed Tony’s hand. _

_ “What can I get for you, sweetie?” She batted her eyelashes at Tony. _

_ “A burger, everything on it, fries, and a chocolate shake for me and my beautiful girlfriend,” He brought Y/n’s hand to his lips and kissed it. _

_ The waitress visibly deflated at the statement and the gesture, she turned to Y/N, “and for you?” _

_ “The same” She smiled and turned her head to look at Tony. _

_ The waitress walked away with no other words to the couple. The two laughed and talked as they ate.  _

_ Tony invited Y/n to stay the night, for once not making it an innuendo. Tony was standing on the roof, looking out at the city. He sighed, no matter how much he drank or how much he drowned himself in parties or women (and even sometimes men), it was never enough. He didn’t feel whole, if he jumped off the building right now, no one would miss him. His employees would only care that they didn’t have jobs. He felt his breathing become ragged, his face became wet with tears. He let out a sob that sounded more like a scream. His hands shook and he could hear his heartbeat. His mouth dried up and he felt as though he was going to vomit. His panic attack becoming worse and worse by the second. His vision became tunneled, he could not breathe, ‘I am going to die here, alone.’ He fell to his knees and attempted to catch his breath. He heard the footsteps of someone coming up. Y/N busted through the door and ran to Tony. _

_ “Hey, hey, you’re okay, you’re safe” She took his hands into hers, “Tony, please breathe” _

_ Slowly but surely, Tony came down from his attack. Y/N led him back inside and sat him in the kitchen. She made him a sandwich and sat with him as he ate it and drank some water. He was quiet, his energy drained completely. After he finished eating, Y/N led him up to his room and helped him changed into some more comfortable clothes. He laid down, but as she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist, she got the message and joined him. _

Thor was interrupted from his train of thought as Bucky busted through the door.

“Thor I don’t know what’s wrong with Eric.” Bucky’s face was filled with worry. Clint was right behind him as he rushed in Eric. 

Eric’s eyes were red and his skin had a blue tint to it. Loki stood up quickly. Eric was visibly scared, he cried. 

“Please bring him to me” Loki begged the three of them, they all gazed at him with worry, but it was all thrown out the door when Eric screamed. Thor opened the cell and Clint put Eric on the floor.

Loki slowly walked up to him and changed into his jotun form, Eric started to calm down as he saw that Loki looked just like him. Loki held out his hand to him and Eric took Loki’s hand. Loki used his other hand to show off some of his powers, and Eric laughed. At that moment, Loki felt whole again.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N sat in the lab next to Tony and Bruce.

“I think we’re gonna have to call Strange on this one,” Bruce hesitantly told Tony, knowing that he was in a hard place right now.

Tony sighed and pulled out his phone dialing the familiar number.

“Dr.Strange,” The name picked up the phone,

“Hey Strange, it’s…it’s Tony. Tony Stark”

“Oh, hello Mr.Stark. How may I help you?”

“So, uh, Y/N is here and her memories have been tampered with, by Loki.”

There was a pause on the other part of the line, “Why is it that every time you call me it’s that my sister is in trouble.”

“Strange, please.”

“I’m on my way,” He sighed and hung up.

Tony walked up to her, “I called Stephen”.

She looked at him and sighed, “Is it that bad?”

“Yes”

Meanwhile, Bucky, Thor, and Loki all sat in the living room as Loki was teaching Eric about his powers.

“So if you move your hand like this you can make a tiny snowman,” Loki made a tiny snowman, Eric giggled and pushed it over, “That’s not nice Eric, we’re nice to the snowman.” Loki made another one and Eric gave it a hug.

Eric was wrapped in Loki’s green cape and was taking small drinks of warm milk. The blue tint had gone away and his eyes were almost back to normal. They had spent the last few hours playing with Loki’s powers and the things that Eric had gotten. Thor had dressed him in the clothes that Loki had got him for his birthday. Eric’s hair was held back in a style similar to his dad. He popped in and out of his tent, Loki was pretending to be scared, making Eric laugh uncontrollably.

Eventually, Bucky put on a movie and Eric cuddled up to Loki and they both fell asleep on the floor. Thor smiled and took a picture of the two, he covered them with a blanket and left Bucky to watch over them.

In the lab, Y/n was asleep on the table as Strange looked into his sister’s mind. Wanda was on stand-by.

“Annnnnnnnd….done,” He stepped back running his hands through her hair.

“Thanks again Strange.”

“Of course.” Stephen leaves quickly not wanting to wake Y/N.

The next day rolls by and Y/n is awake and pissed. She through the covers off her body and stormed into the living room. Tony and Thor were crowded around the couch. Y/n opened her mouth to speak but was quickly shushed by Tony. She rolled her eyes and walked around to see what the fuss was about. When her eyes landed around the 3 boys sprawled out on the floor, her heart melted. Eric was asleep on the floor in the middle of a sleepy Bucky and knocked out Loki. She smiled at her boys.

“You guys can go, I’ll make them breakfast.” She whispered to the other men and walked over to the connected kitchen.

It took another hour for all three boys to wake up. When they did wake up, 3 plates of pancakes and bacon waited for them. Y/N was sitting at the table when they did wake up, they walked into the kitchen and sat with her. Eric proceeded to tell her about the day he had.

“Me and my friend Loki played, and and and, he showed me how to make a snowman. We watched Batman and he put these clothes on me.” Eric’s smile showed how much fun he had with Loki.

“That’s nice baby,” She paused for a second, “Wait,” She looked up at Bucky and Loki as the two men gave each other a panicked look. “What does he mean by ‘showed me how to make a snowman’?”

“Um,” Loki looked at Bucky for help and the metal arm man shrugged, “We found out that he is half Jotun, and he randomly transformed. So I helped him control his powers.” Loki prepared for the worst.

“Oh,” She looked at Eric, “You’re half frost giant.” Eric shook his head.

“My eyes get red and my skin turns blue. It’s super cool mama” He grins at her.

Tony busted in the room, “Eric are you done eating, you get a whole day with uncle Tony!”

Eric jumped up and ran to Tony to get ready.

“Be good Eric!”

“Yes, mama!”

Y/n stood up and started to clean up the plates, but Loki quickly stops her.

“Don’t worry my darling, I’ll clean up for you.” He grabs the plates out of her hands and takes them to the sink.

“So Y/N,” Bucky stood up and took her hand, “Since Eric is off of our hands, shall I take future Mrs.Barnes on a date tonight?”

Y/N shrugged her shoulders, “Why not, it’s been a hard few days, I need a night off.”

Y/n heard Loki growl but paid no mind to it and she walked up to their shared bedroom together.

“I do all this shit for her and she is going to go on a date with the tin man,” Loki grumbled

Thor’s hearty laugh was heard from the doorway, “Careful Brother, you’re almost as green as your cape.”

Loki groaned and left the sink running as he pushed passed his brother.

Y/n was dressed up to the nines. Red dress, black shoes, hair pulled up, she was planning to make Bucky’s jaw drop. She put on red lipstick and headed out.

The moment that Bucky laid eyes on her he gasped, “I am a lucky ass man,”

She giggled and took his hand. They spent the night at a fancy dinner place (Paid for by Mr.Tony Stark). Then they went on a walk.

“Y/n you don’t know how much I love you. Without you, who knows where I’d be. I am truly blessed to be your boyfriend and soon, your husband. Y/n Strange you are my sun, my moon, and my stars.”

“Awe Bucky”

“It’s all true, I know this week had been rocky with, ya know, everything, but our relationship is stronger than that.”

They headed back to the tower and Y/n took a shower. When she got out she heard shouting.

“Not fucking again” Y/n marched toward the source. “You are gonna wake Eric up.”

“Y/n who do you love.” Bucky turned to look at her.

“What” She was taken aback.

“You love both of us, and we both love you but we both can’t have you. So you’re gonna have to choose.” Bucky looked at her.

“Fuck my life”


	9. Bucky 's ending

The cool, quiet air hung in the small house. Y/N and Bucky had moved out of their small apartment and got a house in a normal neighborhood. Eric was in Kindergarten, 5 years old, and a huge troublemaker.  
“Eric Gage Barnes, I will give you to the count of 5 to give your baby sister’s pacifier back….1…”  
Eric handed the pink pacifier to Y/N with a sad face. She quickly put it back into the now crying baby’s mouth.  
Rebecca Rose Barnes, 6 months old, with her mom’s eyes and her dad’s hair. A small chubby face and a chubby body. She had barely started to sit up and crawl.  
Bucky strode into the room, dressed in a white button-up and slacks. It was date night and a certain Asgardian god was coming over to watch the children. The doorbell rang and Bucky rushed to get it.  
“Hello, James,”  
“Loki,” The men nodded at each other, it had been a little rocky after Y/N chose Bucky over Loki. The three had eventually settled on an agreement, if Loki could keep it together, he could still see Eric.  
“Barnes!” Thor stepped into the house and enveloped Bucky in his arms. “Y/N!” He stepped away and crushed Y/n. “Smaller Barnes and smaller Y/n!”  
“Well we hope you all have fun tonight, we fed them so just make sure that they get to bed.”  
“Goodbye!”  
The night went on, a dinner and a walk. This was where Y/N was meant to be.  
 _The white dress flowed down her body as she looked into the mirror. The veil hung down over her shoulders. Stephen Strange walked in._  
 _“Look at my baby sister,” He grinned, “So beautiful.”_  
 _“Stephen,” She blushed._  
 _“I am incredibly proud of you little sister. I love you so much.”_  
 _Eric rushed in and ran around his uncle. They laughed and got the finishing touches on. She walked down the aisle, her love right in front of her. Stephen let go of her and handed her to Bucky._  
 _“This has been a long time coming.” He whispered to her._  
 _Vows were said and Bucky kissed the bride. They quickly got to their reception. Bucky got up on the stage to say his toast._  
 _“Honestly,” Bucky scoffed, “I am the luckiest man in the world to be blessed with a girl like Y/N, but we actually have something to say. Here in a few months, a new Barnes shall be joining the family.”_  
 _The crowd erupted in cheers. Eric started jumping up and down._  
 _“I am so lucky to have a brother-in-law that is so accepting and is very helpful. I am lucky to have a son who has such a big heart. Everything can only go up from here.”_  
 _Loki sat at a table with Thor and Eric, he was keeping an eye on his son._  
 _“Dad?”_  
 _“Yes, Eric?”_  
 _“I love you”_  
 _“I love you too son.”_  
 _Eric was still a little confused over the fact that he had 2 dads and one mom, but he went with it. He called Loki “Dad” and called Bucky “Pop”._  
 _Bucky and Y/N had their first dance to You’re nobody ‘til somebody loves you by Dean Martin. Eric had forced Loki to get up with him and dance with him._  
 _The night ended and the newly married couple headed to their honeymoon._  
Bucky and Y/n headed home and opened the door to a clean house and 2 gods asleep on the couch. Y/n grabbed a blanket for each of them and covered them up. They checked on their children and went to sleep themselves.  
The next morning, Y/n and Bucky woke up to the sounds of their children laughing. In the living room, they were playing with the 2 Asgardians.  
“Pop!”  
“Dada!”  
The two children were excited to see their father and mother.  
The rest of the day was spent with all 4 adults. The 2 children lay down for their naps and Y/n enjoyed a glass of wine. Bucky and Thor were playing football.  
“I still think about you Y/n.” Loki sat beside her.  
“I know Loki.”  
“He loves you very much. I will never stop loving you. Does he treat you right?”  
“Of course he does.”  
“Yeah, are you happy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then I’m happy,” Loki cleared his throat, “But I do think that I should be helping Eric with his powers every now and then.”  
“We’ll have to work something out, with him starting school, I don’t know how it would work out.”  
“He’s such a kind person. He gets that from you.”  
“He’s a troublemaker, like you”  
“I am not a troublemaker!” Loki laughed.  
“Yes, you are.”  
“What’s so funny over there?” Bucky walked over and put his hand on Y/n’s shoulder.  
“Loki is saying he’s not a troublemaker.”  
“Brother you are so wrong.”  
“Hush, all of you.”


	10. Loki's ending

The soft Asgardian grass tickled the legs of Y/N Laufeyson. She held Frigga tightly in her arms. Loki and Eric were playing tag in front of them. Frigga was cooing up at her, She was only a few months old. The princess of Asgard was beautiful, she was the light of her father’s eye. She nearly exactly resembled the Queen.

Nearly a year after Y/N chose Loki, Thor handed over the throne. Thor knew that with Y/n by Loki’s side, Loki would be a great king. The two got married quickly after. The amount of happiness flowing within the palace was immense. Loki was using his powers for good and was kinder than ever. Y/n had truly melted his heart.

Y/n was dressed in a white dress, Frigga was wearing something similar. Loki and Eric had both let their hair grow out.

Loki and Eric planted themselves by Y/n. She leaned on her husband and he smiled.

“This is where I was meant to be.” She grinned at him.

“Of course my queen,” He kissed her cheek.

The family headed back to the palace, hand in hand.

Right as they walked in, Thor grabbed Loki in a crushing hug. “Congratulations, Brother!”

“On what? What did I do?”

“The new addition to the family of course!”

“What!” The couple yelled in unison, nearly waking Frigga.

“Y/N! How could you not know that you are with child?”

“I don’t know! How do you know?”

“I am the god of fertility, plus you have that glow again.”

Thor smiled at the couple and took Frigga from Y/n and motioned for Eric to follow. Thor took the kids to the garden.

Loki and Y/n walked out to the balcony of their shared room. They sat hand in hand looking down at the kingdom.

“Three kids,” She sighed

“Three,” Loki repeated, “At least this time can we name i-”

“No.”

“Darling please.”

“We are not naming our child after the second in commandment from the Children of the Corn franchise.”

“Malachi is such a badass name!”

“Our firstborn already has the middle name of the kid from Pet Sematary.”

“Annnnnnnndd?”

“I said no”

“Dammit.”

“This is like when I was pregnant with Eric and Thor kept trying to get me to name him ‘Dean’ because he had finished watching Supernatural for 3 days straight.”

The couple chuckled and headed to bed. They fell asleep quickly.

Y/N awoke to the sounds of Loki’s voice.

“Hey little one, I am still trying to get a hang of this whole ‘dad’ thing still, so be patient with me. Your mother is absolutely beautiful and you’ll love her as much as I do. You still have a lot of people to meet, like your Uncle Thor, he’s a bit much, but you’ll learn to love him. Then there is your Uncle Strange, he’s….well…Strange. Then you have the entirety of the Avengers that will want to protect you. There’s the spider-boy, Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye, Black widow, and a lot more. You’re gonna be a prince or a princess or a royal child, whatever suits you. I will make sure you are always happy unless you have to have your diaper changed, then your mom can take care of that. You already have two siblings, Eric and Frigga. Eric is your oldest, he’s kind of an asshole, but I know he’ll take care of you. Frigga is still very little, but by the time you’ll be here she will be one. Those two are gonna love you so much. I will love you incredibly so.”

“Loki, you’re such a sap.”

“Hush, I thought you were asleep”

“And I didn’t know you were so fucking loud at night but we learn new things every day huh.”

Loki turned around so his back was facing her.

“Aw don’t mope my love.” She wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

“You’re so mean,” He turned back around and gave her a kiss on her nose.

They both looked into each other’s eyes, they both smiled, this is where both of them belong. Loki brought her closer and rested his forehead on hers and they both fell asleep together. Ready for whatever might come.


End file.
